Grave Condition
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: It was just a simple mission to space, but one miscalculation changed the lives of six people. Will the discovery of their newfound powers ruin their relationships, or will they learn to use their powers for a greater purpose? (Based off the Fantastic Four movie)
1. Chapter 1

**This story didn't take long to do... mainly because I've been writing it with my friend SwifteForeverAndAlways, it just took me a while to post it... but its here, and thats all that matters!**

**I do not own Comet, or the fantastic four... SwifteForeverAndAlways owns Comet... and obviously belongs to Marvel...**

**But I do own Marcy.**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511 & SwifteForeverAndAlways-  
**

**Chapter 1: The Mission to Space!  
**

**Marcy POV:**  
The day started out as any normal day, I guess... I sat and ignored my brother as he ranted on about some girl he slept with last night, "Johnny, no one cares." I sighed, turning the page in my book,

"Nu uh. People care. She did" Johnny said.

"Well I don't... That's like, the fifth girl you've been with this week!" I exclaimed, sitting up,

"So?" he asked.

"You're a man whore, mom raised you better than that."

"Well when you have my good looks, anyone will sleep with you"

I rolled my eyes, "I have good looks, I choose not to use them because I'm not a whore."

"Well what about you and that football player from high school?"

"Gah! Don't even get me started on him."

"Why not?"

"He was immature, and too full of himself, kinda like someone I know." I hinted (talking about him)

"Who?"

"Oh I don't know, JOHNNY." I emphasized his name so he got the idea,

"Hey I'm good looking enough that I can be full of myself, girls love me. All of them"

"But how many of them actually love you for you and not because of your looks?"

"All of them"

"I doubt that because if you found a girl who loved you for you then you wouldn't have to sleep with all these girls and have one night stands all the time." I used my logic against him,

"I did! But then her 'friend' had to go drug me!" he said, air quoting 'friend'.

"Comet is a nice woman, her and brother are very kind. I don't see why someone would do that to her..." I thought about how long its been since I've seen Comet and her brother Ben. "

Well we're not getting back together" Johnny said coldly.

"Don't be like that... I'm sure she moved on better than you did after that day." I stood up.

"_She_ broke up with _me_"

"Yeah, but she was probably the best thing to ever walk into your life, she's smart, and pretty, and shes not full of herself like all the other girls you've brought home, maybe you should think about that." I walked out of the living room, leaving him with something to think about.

**Comet's POV:**

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself" Ben said.

"Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create a feeling of smallness, inadequacy" Reed said.

Ben looked at him as I rolled my eyes and said, "Good thing its not working". Reed looked at us and walked into the building.

"Reed what are we doing here. This guys' fast food, strip mall science" Ben said.

"This wasn't our first stop in case you forgot" Reed reminded him, "Besides Victor's not that bad, just a little...larger than life".

Ben sighed as we got to the reception area and an old friend stood there.

Marcy Storm, twin of my ex boyfriend Johnny, was standing there (probably waiting for Sue, who worked for Doom) "So, is it boring taking calls?" She asked the receptionist, "Ooh, what does that thing do?" She reached over the desk,

"Don't touch that!" the receptionist cried as Ben sighed,

"It's easy to tell she's his twin."

"Hey. She's a lot nicer than that jacka**" I said, still remembering the fact that he cheated on me, with my friend, and then blamed it on her!

"Come on, just let me look!" She whined

"I have a job for you. Take them to Victor" the receptionist said, pointing behind her at us.

"Noooooo!" She whined, "I hate working." She pouted

"More evidence that she's obviously related to Johnny" Ben said,

"But she is nicer"

"Hm... Will you pay me if I do it?" She asked. The receptionist handed her some money.

"Now go do that. One looks like she's gonna punch someone".

I did not, but now I wanted to...

"Hm..." She counted the money, "I need ten more."

"D***** just take us to Doom. Reed has some stuff to do!" I shouted, getting angry.

She looked at us, "Comet!" She ran over to me and hugged me, "Ben!" She hugged him too, "And Reed..." She said in a sour tone.

"Hey Marcy" I said.

"Doom is this way." She led us to the elevator.

"So how have you been" I asked once we were in the elevator.

"Good... Annoyed, but good." She flipped her blonde hair so it wasn't in her pale blue eyes

"What happened?" I asked, knowing it had something to do with Johnny.

"When you have a brother thats impulsive, immature, and conceded, you tend to do anything to get away from him."

"I see."

"Yeah... And the fact that he..." She looked at me, "Nevermind..."

"He what?" I asked. "Well, let's just say it's a different girl everyday."

I actually didn't exactly-kinda-somewhat expect that. I knew he was basically a man-whore, but I didn't expect him to move on since we broke up just over a year ago. "How long has he been doing that?"

"I'd rather not say..." "Okay" and we let it drop...

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life." Reed said, presenting the presentation he made (complete with holograms) to Victor Von Doom, "In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, cure countless diseases, extended human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-" now he started motioning with his fists.

"Turn it off. Please" Von Doom said from the shadows. I looked at Marcy, she looked like she was zoned out.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Reed said.

"No, I think you have" Doom said as I poked Marcy in the side.

"Huh?"

"You okay? I know Reed is pretty boring" I whisper-asked as Reed and Doom talked.

"I majored in chemistry in college, not... Whatever he's talking about. God he reminds me of my English professor from college."

I laughed as someone spoke behind us. "He's right Ben- It is just business". Reed looked like someone just gave birth to a litter of cats. Marcy smiled as her sister Sue walked in.

"I think you all know my director of genetic research. Susan Storm" Doom introduced.

Marcy rolled her eyes and whispered to me, "Duh, she's my sister." I laughed as Sue walked towards us.

"Hey Susie" Ben said.

"Hey" Sue smiled, giving him a hug and asking about his fiancee Debbie.

"Can we go home yet?" Marcy asked.

"Almost." Sue said before turning to Reed. They talked for a little while, catching up kinda and shaking hands. After Doom made sure it wouldn't be a problem to have Sue work with us, he allowed us to use his space station for his mission, then we were back to the elevator.

Marcy pressed the button, "That receptionist owes me ten dollars."

"Well then...Reed you should know that the solar winds have been picking up speed" Sue said.

"I factored them into my coordinates"

"Right" Ben muttered.

"Of course you did, in theory"

"It's a little different once you're out there"

"I can assure you-"

"When are we leaving" Ben interrupted.

"I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for resources and crew" Sue said, handing Reed a business card.

"I think I remember the number"

"It's been changed" (good. I changed my number after Johnny and I broke up).

Reed frowned and took the card as Ben cleared his throat. "As far as crew I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission"

Marcy gave him a look, "That's actually not a bad idea."

"We already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to help. Remember my brother Johnny?" Sue said.

Marcy, Ben,and I groaned, "No! Not Johnny." Marcy whined, "He's an idiot!"

"But he's a good pilot" Sue said.

"I don't care."  
"This isn't gonna work" I said, looking at Reed.

Marcy put her head on the door of the elevator, "Why can't Ben do it? He's way better than Johnny."

"I already promised Johnny he could pilot the next mission" Sue said.

Marcy hissed, "This sucks." The elevator doors opened and Marcy fell forward to the floor.

I helped her up. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Don't mention it" I replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a receptionist to talk to." She walked towards the receptionist desk.

Sue's POV  
I sighed as I walked into the apartment I shared with Johnny and Marcy. Marcy went to her room immediately. I followed her. "Marcy you can't tell Johnny who all is on the mission. Okay?"

"Why not?" She sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Because as of right now, he doesn't need to know who all is on board, especially because...you know...it'll cause the same problems Reed and I had in our meeting" I said, sitting next to her and hugging her.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Comet and Ben are the nicest people ever, and Johnny's just... A man whore! A stupid man whore!"

"I know Marcy. I know. But for now...it's best to break to him softly"

"I hate being soft to him."

"I know" I said as Johnny knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"NO!"

"Fine! But Reed called and said he wants to know when the launch is...so who's pilot" he asked.

"You are" I sighed.

"Sweet! Are there any hot girls on board" he asked.

"No now go away, and you're not allowed to bring any."

"Why not?" he whined.

"We need to tell him" I whispered to Marcy, knowing he'd bring a supermodel if we didn't tell him his ex girlfriend would be on board.

"Because if you do I will punch that pretty face of yours in."

"But I need a hot girl with me" he whined.

"You don't need anything but mental help."

"I can't be stuck on a ship with only my sisters as the only girls on there"

"What's wrong with being with your sisters? Do you have a problem with me?"

"No...So who all is going?"

"YOUR MOM!"

"SHE'S DEAD"

"I KNOW! Don't remind me." She whispered the last part. I hugged her as Johnny softened his tone.

"Sorry Marcy. And seriously. Who's all with us...Reed didn't say other than two friends of his"

"Comet and Ben." She whispered.

He was silent for a long time. Marcy laid back on her bed and curled up under the blankets. I quietly left, ignoring Johnny's shell-shocked expression.

_**-Day of the Launch-**_

Us girls were getting into the skin tight uniforms Victor made. "I don't like it." Marcy whined. "It makes my boobs look ten times bigger and my a** twenty times bigger."

"At least you don't have to worry about Johnny staring at you" Comet sighed. I guess they already had a confrontation.

"He shouldn't even be here."Marcy said,

"I know. But I did promise him" I said, heading to give the guys some stuff.

"You shouldn't have kept that promise." She ran up behind me, "I would have lied to him."

"I know" I said as the three of us walked into where the guys were

"Who the h*** came up with these" Ben asked.

"Victor did. The synthetics act as second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs" I said.

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by Comet's boobs.

Marcy stood in front of her, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

"What do you mean" Johnny lied. "

Don't even go there."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about" he said, continuing to stare at Comet.

"I can't do this, I quit." Marcy started to walk away.

"Johnny leave" I commanded, grabbing Marcy.

"Whatever!" Johnny shouted, leaving (and glancing at Comet's a** on his way out).

"Can we throw him out into space and leave him?"

"Unfortunately no" I sighed.

"I have a feeling someones gonna get seriously injured before this mission is over."

"Maybe" Ben muttered, glaring at where Johnny left.

Marcy sighed and sat down, "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, just another somethin somethin from the world of AgentHanstran and Swifte... **

**yup...**

**... so yeah**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511 & SwifteForeverAndAlways-**

**Chapter 2: The Life-Changing Space Adventure**

**3rd POV:**

The view from space was beautiful, they could see the Earth in its entirety. Marcy was talking to Ben about the mission, "So what exactly are you doing?" She asked

"Going out there to look at the cloud" he replied.

"Can Johnny go with you? We can let him go. Never see him again."

"As much as I wish I could do that. He's the only one strong enough to close the shields and help pull me in"

"Reeds a man he can do it..."

"He's not strong enough though..."

"Right, because Reed is a sissy boy."

"Kinda yeah"

"No not kinda, he is."

"Yeah"

"I could do it."

"No...but can you go find Comet and Johnny for me. There are just a few last minute things I need to tell them"

Marcy sighed. "One of them might not come back with me." She said, walking away.

In another room, Comet was looking outside with Johnny staring at her.

"Yo Comet and dummy!"

"Yeah Marcy" Comet replied as Johnny scowled.

"Ben wants you."

"Okay" Comet sighed.

Johnny smirked. "I get to hang out with a hot woman"

"You're a pig."

"He is" Comet agreed, walking out to look for her brother.

"What did I do?" Johnny demanded.

"What don't you do? You're a pig and you need to focus on what we are doing and not on a girl who doesn't even love you!"

"How do you know what she thinks"

"Because, unlike you, I actually listens to what she says."

"Then what did she say"

"She. Don't. Want. You!"

"A guy can dream can't he"

"No now go see what Ben wants before I throw your a** out into space."

Johnny sighed and walked away to find Ben. Marcy went back to Ben as well. "Now that you're both here. Remember. When I give the signal, pull me in." Ben reminded them.

"Yes sir, you can count on us... Well, me and Comet anyway." Marcy replied.

"And Johnny. Keep your hands off my sister" Ben said.

"I can't make any promises" Johnny replied.

"I can." Marcy said.

"Well I can't. So if it happens, it happens" Johnny said.

"I will kick your a**" Comet told him.

"If I don't throw it into space."

"Okay okay. I won't touch her." Johnny gave in.

"Not until you have to pull me in." Ben said.

"Ready?" Marcy asked.

Ben nodded and headed out. Marcy wanted to throw Johnny out the door so bad, she gave Johnny an evil smile.

Johnny put his hands up. "I won't touch you guys. Just keep me here" he begged.

"I won't... Yet." She replied, "But if you say or do anything to annoy me, I will not hesitate to throw you out there."

Johnny nodded as Reed ran in. "Guys reel him in. We have less than six minutes until the storm hits." he shouted.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist." Marcy said.

"NOW!" Reed said.

Comet grabbed the rope and started pulling, Johnny reached and helped her.

Marcy did the same, "Come on, almost there."

Ben flew towards the station as the cloud approached. "Is he gonna make it?" Marcy asked.

"I hope so" Comet replied. The shields started to close.

"I don't think he'll make it!" Marcy exclaimed.

"Yes he will" Comet said fiercely, not wanting to lose her brother.

Marcy pulled with all her strength, "Cmon Ben."

Ben was flying fast, but the cloud still approached.

Marcy looked at Comet. "C'mon Ben. Danny wouldn't want you to go out like this" she urged.

"The shields are almost closed!" Marcy cried.

Ben made it just as the storm hit, going through the station.

Marcy feel backwards on impact, she didn't really know what was going on all she could see was the color blue and a lot of water. The cloud then hit Johnny, appearing to leave flames from him. As the cloud progressed to Comet, it almost appeared to turn solid, like ice. Sue came next, the cloud turning her invisible then visible. When the cloud hit Reed, it stretched him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, another chapter brought to you by the brilliant minds of AgentHanstran511 and SwifteForeverAndAlways!**

**(with author commentary) ;)**

**so, without further ado**

**chapter 3! Lolz**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511 & SwifteForeverAndAlways-**

**Chapter 3**

"Ben, wake up! Wake up!" Johnny shouted.

Ben groaned and opened his eyes to see Johnny standing over him. "Where...where am I?" Ben asked.

"Back on Earth. Victor's medical facility... We're in quarantine" Johnny said.

"The others?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Almost everyone is up. Everyone except Marcy. And yes they're okay. Everybody else is okay" Johnny said, looking away from Ben.

"What's wrong with me?" Ben demanded.

"I swear to you they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world Ben, you had the best-" Johnny started before Ben interrupted him.

"Give me a mirror" Ben grumbled. Johnny picked up a hand mirror on the nightstand and reluctantly held it away from him.

"They said that's not such a good idea, the shock alone could-" Johnny said.

"Give me the d*** mirror!" Ben shouted and grabbed it from him. There was nothing wrong with Ben, he looked exactly the same as he did before he left on the mission.

"Unfortunately the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face" Johnny cackled and ran out.

As he ran out, Ben threw the mirror down and it broke into many pieces. Ben sighed and picked up a picture of Debbie, calming himself.

After Johnny left Ben's room, he went to check on Marcy when he heard the frustrated annoyance from Comet's room. The male nurse was trying to flirt with her and wouldn't get the hint to stop. "Hey. Leave her alone. She said no" he yelled into the room. The nurse glared at him and left.

"Thanks Johnny" Comet smiled.

He grinned back and headed to check on his twin. Marcy was still unconscious, she had a wrap around her head (from when she fell and her head cracked open a little). "Marcy" Johnny sighed, sitting in one of the chairs. Despite not always getting along with her, Johnny was close to his twin, he loved her and would always protect her. "I'm so sorry Marcy" Johnny whispered. He let his twin get injured (even though everyone was injured...). Marcy groaned. Johnny looked up. "Marcy?" He asked.

"J-johnny?"

"Hey. You know you're the last one to wake up"

"Yeah... And?"

Johnny shrugged. "You had me worried"

"I had you worried? Thats funny"

"Not really...but now that you're better, I have a date with my sexy nurse."

"You're intolerable."

"Why?"

" Just go away." She sighed, "I just woke up and you already annoyed me."

"What did I do?"

"Why can't you be normal?" She asked.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You and girls, why can't you just pick one and be happy, maybe make nice with Comet."

"Marcy, I have about as good of a chance to get back with her as Reed does with Sue"_** (lol foreshadowing)(lol)**_

"Just try and talk to her... Without being creepy."

"How would I be creepy?"

"You tend to creep girls out."

"What do I do. So I don't do it."

"Maybe you should listen, and maybe you'll know."

"Just tell me"

"Never mind, you might wanna go, you don't wanna be late for your date." Marcy sighed.

"Okay okay" Johnny said, leaving to head back to his room. On his way there, he ran into Comet. "Sorry" he apologized.

"Its okay" she waved off her apology, "So where are you heading"

"To go on a date with my nurse" the words left his mouth before he could come up with a lie.

"Of course" she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean" he demanded.

"Its just that you always skip from one girl to the next, never giving a ****" she said.

"Hey. She drugged me." He said.

"Its not that! I've seen you with girls Johnny. You're always trying to get in their pants. You never care if you're dating someone at the time or not" she yelled, swinging her fist to punch him. Johnny caught it, surprised by the frozen over look it had.

Marcy stumbled out of her room, "Woah..." She said. Comet and Johnny looked at her (the latter still holding the former's fist). "I must've hit my head hard or something. "

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know.. I went to turn on the tv using the remote and the remote flew into my hand... It was crazy" **_(they're gonna tell her to go back to bed)_**

"Go back to bed Marcy. I have a...situation to deal with" Johnny said.

Marcy looked at them, "Okay..." She went back into her room slowly.

"Well now what do we do" Johnny said.

Comet pulled her hand out of his. "I'm gonna go talk to Marcy" she said, heading into Marcy's room. Johnny sighed and headed off to his date.

Marcy was sitting on her bed watching tv. "I don't think you're crazy" Comet said, unclenching her still-appears-to-be-ice fist.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah because the only other explanation is that we're both crazy" Comet replied, holding up her ice-hand.

"Woah... That's so cool."

"Well I don't want my hand covered in ice for the rest of my life" Comet sighed.

"Yeah... That would be a little freaky." Marcy half smiled. Comet nodded and sat next to Marcy on the bed. "Does Ben ever anger you?"

"Occasionally. Like when he gets too protective of me, then yeah"

"But does he ever spend more time with a girl than you?"

"Sometimes. But I'm used to it. My mother didn't give a s*** about me. My dad worked five jobs just to keep us alive. Ben had school"

Marcy nodded, "It must have been great to had a parent... Who tried to keep you alive."

"Probably was...the closest thing I had to a parent were my brothers"

"Yeah, after my mom..." She choked back tears. Comet nodded and hugged her, remembering how hard it was when she lost Danny. "Sue was like a mom to me too..."

"Be lucky you had that female role model. Both my mom and my aunt hated me."

"I wish I still had my mom..."

"Was she nice?"

"She was wonderful." Marcy smiled as she remembered her mom, "She would always take us places, and cared for us when we were sick and she was always an optimistic person."

"She sounds wonderful. I wish I could've had a mom like that instead of one who always said she hated me and wished I was never born"

Marcy sighed, "She died when I was ten."

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah." Marcy choked again, Comet hugged her tightly. "Thanks Comet."

"No prob Marcy"

"I feel like you're the only person who really understands me."

"Thanks Marcy"

"Yeah..." Just then Reed and Sue ran past, saying something about the cloud changing their DNA. Marcy got up and followed with Comet.

"Reed what's going on" Comet demanded.

"The cloud fundamentally altered our DNA" Sue said.

"Lets not jump to conclusions" Reed said as Johnny ran in, fluffy pink coat covering his bottom half.

Marcy dry heaved, "Where are you clothes Johnny?!"

"Burnt. So the sexy nurse lent me her jacket, and man is she good" Johnny replied.

Marcy rolled her eyes and growled "Wait what do you mean burnt?"

Johnny snapped his finger, setting it on fire. "What the ****" Comet shouted, grabbing the fire with her ice-hand.

Marcy lifted her hand in the air to yell something when all of a sudden, water encased her hand, "What the h***?!"

"Hmm" Johnny said, sticking his thumb-on-fire under her hand in hopes to get rid of the water. Marcy grabbed his thumb and the fire went out, she smirked.

Johnny scowled as Reed opened the door to Ben's empty room. "Ben?" Marcy called for him.

Comet dashed into the room. "He's not here. He's not ******* here" she reported, punching the wall and kicking a chair.

"Where do you think he went?" Marcy asked.

"I don't know" Comet replied, throwing a wooden chair across the room in her anger.

"Calm down Comet."

"No!" but Johnny grabbed her and hugged her.

"He's gonna be okay. We'll find him" he said.

"Johnny pull up the coat!" Marcy said, looking away from his naked body. Johnny ignored her, forgetting that he had no clothes on.

"No more throwing chairs. Okay?" he said to Comet.

"Okay" she grudgingly agreed.

"What's going on?" Marcy asked, pointing to her hand that was still covered in water.

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed said.

Marcy looked at him for a minute, "Oh... Okay, I see what you're saying, but how do I get this water off my hand?" She started shaking her hand to get the water off,

"I don't know" Reed admitted.

Marcy started wiping her hand on Johnny's arm, "Why. Won't. You. Go. Away?!"

Johnny frowned. "Don't be mean like that Marcy" he scolded, "Mom wouldn't want you to be mean to me"

"I'm not telling you to go away dummy! I'm talking about the water that won't get off my arm!" She flung her hand frustratedly and the water flew off, hitting Reed.

Reed frowned. "Okay then...now Johnny. Find clothes" he said.

"Huh?" Johnny asked.

"He said put some d*** clothes on, no one wants to see you naked." Marcy replied.

"Oh S***!" Johnny cried, realizing he was naked and hugging his ex girlfriend. He quickly grabbed the coat as Comet stepped back, blushing beet red.

Marcy laughed, "How are we gonna find Ben?"

"I think I know where he's going" Sue said, holding up a picture of Debbie.

"Let me see..." Marcy said, holding out her hand. Instead of Sue handing it to her, the picture flew into Marcy's hand, "Cool... Thats awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Aww man. I only get to catch on fire...and maybe fly" Johnny said.

Marcy smirked, "It's okay Johnny." She patted his shoulder, as soon as she made contact with him steam started filling the room.

"D*** there goes my dreams..." Johnny muttered, not looking at Marcy, but instead Comet.

Marcy looked at the chair that Comet kicked, then looked at Johnny. The chair flew across the room and hit him in the chest. "Hey! What was that for?!" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marcy said innocently. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Guys we're going back to New York. We're finding Ben" Reed announced.

"Okay." Marcy said and looked at Johnny with an evil smile.

**-New York-**

Once Reed got into the front of the taxi, the other four were left to figure out how four people could sit in a row designed for three people.

"I don't want someone to sit on me!" Marcy complained.

"Depending on the person, I don't mind" Johnny said, glancing at Comet.

Marcy looked at Sue. "What's the plan?" She asked.

Sue didn't answer right away. "Whoa your eyes. They're...different" Sue said.

"Different how?"

"They're...darker...more...sapphire like"

"What?" She looked at Johnny.

"She's right. They are darker"

"Oh my god I'm diseased!"

"No you're not." Sue said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now we should go find Ben" Sue said, getting into the taxi with Comet following her.

Marcy looked at Johnny and smirked, "Age before beauty." She said.

Johnny sighed and got in, steam erupting the moment he sat down (because he sat next to Comet).

Marcy jumped onto Johnny's lap, lying across Comet and Sue as well, "Drive taxi man drive!" She exclaimed.

The taxi driver looked at her like she was crazy, but started driving.


End file.
